


Can't Live Without You

by solasity81



Series: Gramander OneShots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aurors, Caring Percival, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Percival, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, POV Outsider, Semi-secret relationship, Worried Newt, but decided to get angsty, married, only for a bit though, this was supposed to be fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solasity81/pseuds/solasity81
Summary: Takes place 1 year after the movie and Graves is alive and rescued.Not many people knew Director Graves was married and not many people knew the shy Newt Scamander was married, no one expected that they were married to each other though.Out on a raid one day with the other Aurors, the Director gets injured and is rushed back to MACUSA, enter one worried Newt Scamander.





	

It started as a routine day, they were going out to raid a warehouse down by the river and it was a well-known criminal hangout. A lot of smuggling and illegal things were sold here, so it was important that they finally put a stop to it. It was going to be a little dangerous, like everything else, but it was nothing for the Director of Magical Security for MACUSA to be worried about.....right?

He had his Phoenix pendent on of course, a pendant given to him by Newt and they had matching ones so whenever the other was in danger they would know. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he was married or that he was married to Newt, a man who was so caring to others and always thought about them before himself, something Percival was trying to help. He felt like a 12 year old sometimes...so head over heels in love with Newt, he couldn't imagine his life without the shy magizoologist. Neither of them were hiding their relationship but they didn't just announce it or anything, they were happy to just be together and that was it. They didn't need everyone knowing about it. Unbeknownst to him thinking about his Husband was putting a smile on his face, so as he walked down the hallways people started talking, having never seen the Director smile ever before. So there started the rumor mill of what or.....who managed to put a smile on his face. 

A few hours later Graves and a team of Aurors were standing outside the warehouse about to go in.

"Alright let's make this quick, stun and bind everyone inside and then we will take them in, Alright?" Graves announced to the team of about 15 Aurors. After they were 100% ready they all barged into the warehouse and immediately started throwing stunners around the whole building. After a minute almost everyone had been taken down but he saw one of the wizards was sneaking up behind one of his Aurors with a gun, knowing he didn't have enough time to cast a spell, he threw himself into the Auror just as the gun went off and as he felt the sharp pain of the bullet in his side he managed to cast a spell and tie the guy down. He could tell he was losing blood fast and as he was about to pass out he saw 2 Aurors running to help him while the rest finished up the job. As darkness consumed his vision he thought of Newt and all of his creatures that he loved. 

* * *

 When the Director fell to the ground after a sharp bang the 2 Aurors closest to him ran to his side.

"He is losing blood fast! we gotta get him out of here!" grabbing the Director's arm and the other Aurors he apparated them out of the building and to the hospital wing where they immediately called for help. A Mediwizard ran into the room and a nurse kicked both of them out, not before the one Auror caught a glimpse of something black and silver on the mans ring finger. when he stepped outside he looked at his partner with a question gaze.

"I-I think the Director is married?! I saw a band on his ringer finger...." His partner looked at him in complete surprise. "I'm sorry what?! You think Director Graves is married?! I don't think I would even believe it if I saw it." After a minute, they both walked out of the wing and went to spread more rumors on the gossip train. No one was going to believe that the Director of Magical Security, that Director Graves was  _married._

* * *

Newt knew something was wrong in less then a minute when his medallion notified him that Percival was hurt. Quickly he dropped the book he was reading and apparated to MACUSA. He quickly ran in, not caring if others saw him or what they thought. He ran to Percy's office first even though he doubted he was there if he was injured, and he was correct in his assumptions. Knowing Percy wasn't there he ran to the Mediwizard wing hopping nothing was extremely serious. He ran to the Mediwizard in charge who greeted him with surprise at seeing him.

"Excuse me, is Director Graves here?" Newt was trying not to pant from running all the way here but did manage to get the question out without panicking too much.

"W-Why yes he is" She replied in confusion, wondering how on Earth he knew the Director was injured. "I assume you want to see him, he is in room 12 but be quiet please he is currently resting. We just managed to fix him up a minute ago." 

"What happened to him?!" 

"He was shot by one of those non-magi contraptions, a gun if I am correct, he should be fine soon but we need to watch him case anything does happen, he did lose a lot of blood."

Without a reply Newt quickly walked in looking for room 12. A few minutes later he found it near the end of the hallway and quietly opened the door. Trying not to have a panic attack he looked over his husband and seeing that  he currently was in no pain helped him partially relax. Newt pulled up a chair and looked at his husbands face. He didn't realize it but tears had started to fall and he couldn't help but start thinking about what he would do without him. He honestly couldn't imagine life without Percival, they had fallen in love fast but they had fallen hard. He loved the man just as much as all of his creatures and they all liked Percival in return. Silently he sat the quietly crying to himself with his eyes closed and because his eyes were closed he didn't see Percy's opening. It took Percy a minute to fully wake up and become aware of his surroundings and when he did there first thing he saw was his husband. Newt suddenly felt a hand touch his knee causing his eyes to pop open in surprise, but when he saw his husband smiling at him more tears continued to fall, which in turn caused Percival to frown. 

"Hey, don't cry Newt.....I'm here, I'm okay" as he was saying this he grabbed Newt's hand and gently pulled him down to the hospital bed he was laying on. Newt carefully collapsed into the man's side, still crying, while Graves rubbed his back. 

"...Please...please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. I love you." Newt sobbed into his husbands chest.

"I will never willing leave you Newt, I love you and I don't know what I would do without you either." Percival pulls Newt tighter to his chest and wraps his arm around his waist. Newts head laid in the crook of his neck. He then took his thumb and brushed away Newts tears and cupped his face with his hand. "I hate seeing you cry." He kissed Newts forehead and continued to rub his back. They laid there in silence until Percival knew his husband was asleep, exhausted from all the unnecessary worry. Only once he knew Newt was completely asleep did he finally fall asleep, knowing that both of them were okay and there for each other. 

 


End file.
